The What ifs
by mngurlstuckinva
Summary: Harm finally gets the courage to tell Mac what he feels, or so he thinks. HM


The What Ifs

By: mngurlstuckinva

Disclaimer: I do not own JAG, even though I wish I did.

Author's Note: If you read this, first of all, please, please, please review it. Even if you don't like it review it, but only if you say what you don't like. And second, please give me a break. I haven't written anything in two years. I'm just trying to get back into doing it.

Harmon Rabb Jr. Stood in front of a familiar door, staring at it as if he could see through it. He knew what was on the other side of that door. It was her, Sarah Mackenzie. She was his partner, his best friends, and also secretly the love of his life.

It was his intention to tell her this when he had come over there that night. However, as always fear got in the way. His mind started to reel with the "what ifs'. 'What if she doesn't feel the same way about me? What if the look that I thought I saw in her eyes wasn't anything at all? What if things got bad at work? What if she never wants to see me again?' All of these thoughts ran through his mind accompanied by thousands of others.

There was one thought that still managed to overshadow all of these, 'What if she loves me too?' This last thought seemed to break through the barriers of his fear. He slowly raised his hand to the door and rapped on it lightly.

He only needed to wait a few seconds before the door opened revealing none other than his beautiful Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie. She was dressed in a plain gray tank top with 'Marines' written across the front in black, and a pair of blue and white flannel pajama pants. Her hair was flattened on one side as if she'd been laying on it. She smiled when she saw him, that beautiful smile that he just couldn't get enough of. "Hey Harm, what's up?" she asked in a groggy voice, apparently just waking up.

"Can we talk?" he asked simply, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Yeah, sure, come on in." she said moving aside to let him pass.

He swiftly walked past her and went over to the couch. Immediately he jumped up and started to pace around her living room. "Are you okay Harm?" she asked closing the door behind her.

"No… yes… I don't know. Mac, come here." She walked into the living room, watching him the whole time. She knew something was going on, but couldn't tell what it was. She sat on the couch and he came over to her, taking her hands in his. He asked, "Mac, how do you think of us? I mean our relationship?"

She looked at him, almost as if she were trying to see his thoughts. She could see a war playing behind his eyes, unsure what answer he as looking for she used their classic, "We're friends Harm. I might even go so far as to say best friends."

She knew instantly this wasn't the answer he was looking for when she saw his face fall. He looked like a little kid whose teddy bear just popped its stitches. He raised his head up once more, this time hope was the only thing she saw in his eyes. "Don't you ever think of us as something more?" he asked, this time almost pleading.

She still didn't break eye contact with him. His eyes still pleading with her long after his lips went silent. She smiled, quickly reassuring him, "I've always _wanted_ something more Harm. It really depends on how you think of us."

With those words he leaned forward and melted his mouth into hers. He let go of all the emotions he'd been feeling before and poured pure love into their kiss. She never wanted to break their bond, feeling suddenly lighter than air. Soon they broke apart, both desperately needing to breath.

"So what's the verdict Commander?" she asked grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"I believe I'm feeling something… could it be, love?" he joked, snaking his arms around her waist.

She laughed lightly running her hands down his chest, When her fingers came in contact with something sharp and hard she looked down, finally realizing what he was wearing. She ran her fingers over his gold wings, "So to what do I owe the honor of the dress whites?"

He smiled, the full on fly-boy smile, "You know what they say about dress whites and gold wings."

She grinned back, taking his hand and leading him quickly towards her bedroom.

A/N: So what did you think? I know it isn't some of the best writing ever, but a little fluff never hurt anyone. Please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
